Typed up
by StePHie-kun
Summary: Kakeru's POV on typing down his feelings and thoughts on giving up Yuki. YukixKakeru with slight mentioning of YukixKyo. Sucky summary. Idk. : Read and Review?


Author's Note: Well, just things put together and before uploading another story of YukixKakeru.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl could only wish. :]

::: = Typing

----- = Years later.

* * *

"Kakeru, your dinner's getting cold." The oak door slides open. "Kakeru-koi?"

"Hm? Yea, I know, I'll be right there Komaki." The brunette smiles slightly. "I just gotta finish these last couple of paragraphs." She nods nervously and closes the door, leaving me to my computer in the small room filled with piles of papers on filing cabinets and books on dusty shelves.

I sigh and go back to typing.

::: I feel… So worthless. I can't keep doing this to myself. But it was the only thing to make you happy, the only way to make sure I was happy in the end. I had to let you go. I had to keep telling myself that this was for the best. I'm sorry my feelings got in the way of your own. God how much I cared for you and how much I still do. :::

I glance at the clock, my thoughts being pulled away by a mumbled cry of a toddler behind the closed door, but it doesn't stop the words from flowing rhythmically from my fingers as I turned back to the only light in the room.

::: I can't stand how at times when I smile at my wife, I think of you smiling back at me from her position. Or when I hold my own son, I think of him being a part of you and I. Like he was 'ours'. Instead of 'hers and mine'.

I still remember how soft your lips were or how sometimes they felt worn or abused when you had something troubling your mind and you would chew on them. I always thought it was cute how you used to nibble on them, but would remind you that it was a bad habit. Then in return I'd get a real smile from you. Now I realized that I've started doing that, almost everyday that you started ringing back into my mind, I would just randomly start biting my lip for no reason at all.

Your hair was something no one else had. I nagged you constantly to put it up much like a girl would wear a pony tail, but you would just take my playing around literal and be stubborn. In the end, we'd always be kissing to make up to the other's wrong doing. The heated sessions were mind blowing, even though we stayed to being virgins, it didn't stop us from exploring each other.

I never did regret getting that extra earring on my left ear. I told you on your birthday, heck I still even remember what clothes you wore on that day, that this piercing meant a sign of how much I love you. I still have it on even though Komaki tells me that I shouldn't wear it. I questioned her why, and she just said that it wasn't right to wear it anymore. She knew about us. She was the only one that knew about us.

I remembered the mini quarrels we used to have and also the times we really almost did go over 'the line'. Sometimes I regretted not giving in and just making you mine, but I knew it would've hurt you more the way you felt for 'him'.

I saw it everyday. We were an innocent couple, it was my own fault for not pushing our relationship to the next level of actually coming out to people. But none-the-less. I saw the way you looked at 'him' when you thought 'he' wasn't looking or vise versa. There was something darker between the two of you. I knew there was. Something between the Sohma family altogether and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

I had to let you go. I understood you didn't want to hurt me even though you were the one with heavier pain. I was only the scrape on the knee while you were dealing with things much like being stabbed in the heart.

I remember that day though. I'd never would forget it. It was in the middle of December and the wind wasn't as chilly as the weather reporter had said there'd be, but just enough to wear a jacket.

You of course had on your black over coat, blue earmuffs on and matching gloves. I had gotten them for you. I remember how rosy your cheeks were when you were snuggling up for warmth, breathing in your hands and rubbing your arms. I remember wrapping my arms around you and feeling those hot tears splash on my neck.

Feeling you tremble in my arms like that… I knew it wasn't because of the weather.

The smile I had on was to encourage you that everything would be alright, that I understood your reasoning of letting me go. Your eyes were so beautiful when you looked up at me, and me looking down.

I knew I had grown at least a foot taller, but I knew that thinking anything but what was to come would at least take off some of the pain.

You bit your lip.

And I reminded you that it was a bad habit.

You smiled sincerely.

And I kissed you one last time before whispering, "It's Kyo's time to have you."

You just cried, closing your eyes painfully tight.

And I just kissed them away before….

You started to pull away from me.

And I just held your hand until you walked off, letting it drop from my still outstretched one.

You were gone.

And I just stood there, staring at the sky trying hard not to break. :::

I stopped and leaned back into my chair. I lifted my hand to lift up my glasses, to brush away the oncoming tears I knew would always come back to haunt me. As I sniffled and give out a giant sigh, I lean forward to inspect my work before continuing on, the tears becoming heavier.

::: It was a perfect time for the snow to come :::

I stood up, taking off my glasses and set them down on my book covered desk. The light of the monitor screen continued to shine as I opened the door of my den, warmth and smells of food hitting me and waves of nausea twisting my insides as I shut the door and locked it.

----- (( I thought that this should be optional. If you don't like OC's or futuristic settings, you don't have to read this part. I sometimes hate that, and I'm sure there's some of you guys out there who feel the same. :) Thank you. ))

It was in the middle of March, snow should have been melting by now if it weren't for the turn events of more snow being forecasted to come. But instead, the sun had came out bright and early and warm rays roamed over the damp earth.

"So what exactly is this again?" A purple/gray haired girl skims over the object in her hand.

"No! Don't open that!" A black haired male took the enveloped letter from the girl. "It was a letter my dad had written a long time ago." He stared at it with a goofy smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow and sighs. "And why are we at my parents house again?" She placed a hand on her hip and glanced at her old house's mailbox. "I think their at the dojo with my grandfather." She said to no one particular. "It is the weekend."

He shrugs and shoves in the letter. "All I know is that my aunt told me that before my father died, in his will he wanted his collection of his work mailed to your dad. Why? I haven't a clue."

She blinked at him. "Tamaki, I still can't believe our parents knew each other." She then gave him a half smile.

"Ah! But you should believe in everything, princess!" He clapped and started bouncing off. "Just think, Ryouki, that this would make a lovely soap opera! Couldn't you imagine to think that maybe my father was in love with your dad or something, and that this strange happening of us together was the result!?"

"… _What_?" She blanked at him in confusion.

"Heh heh, nothing." He slowly walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Tamaki.. Your weird." She smiled sincerely.

"Aw shucks." He smiled just the same back.

"Wasn't a compliment." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Right. Anything for you, princess." He winked.

They started walking off, hands entwined together as the sun shined against the ring on her finger.

Though… It _was _the perfect time for the snow to melt.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time. :] Please review? -shrugs-


End file.
